


Impassive

by blueverse



Series: Star Trek x Reader [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Spock (Star Trek), Fluff, Other, Reader is hurt, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueverse/pseuds/blueverse
Summary: Even in the face of total destruction, Spock is still the same old cold blooded man you know. Or is he?This one-shot was written for and posted at an old Tumblr blog of mine several years ago.





	Impassive

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently posting some of my old one-shots that I have magically found on my old Evernote account. They are not good but I hope they at least entertain some of you.
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

If there was something you hated about S'chn T'gai Spock, it was his lack of facial reaction in a matter of life or death, like right now.

The mission was supposed to be easy. Collect some samples from a newly discovered M class planet and get back to the ship. Simple. It wasn’t so simple when you were separated from your group and hiding from hostile inhabitants behind a tree. “No hostile life forms my ass.” you whispered angrily as you pressed your hand on your abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding. Beside you sat Spock, a communicator in his hand, trying to contact Enterprise. When his attempts failed, he switched to his phaser.

“Lieutenant [Y/L/N], as the only biologist assigned, your value for this mission is indisputable. You should get ready to escape and send a distress signal while I create a diversion.” his stoic voice reached your ears as you saw his grip tighten on the phaser. When he saw you looking at him as if he had grown a second head, he raised a pointed eyebrow.

“No offense, Commander Spock, but are you listening to yourself? You are the First Officer for fuck’s sake!”

“Well, it’s only logical if-”

“Oh, shut it with the logic crap!” you whisper-shouted. Even though you cared deeply for the green-blooded man in front of you, sometimes you just wanted him to not act on logic but pure human instinct. Maybe that would make his robotic expression go away.

You hissed in pain, slightly removing your hand from the wound. The wound was pretty ugly and definitely would leave a scar but you could care less. You held your breath as you heard something snap behind you two. There was some shouting in a language you could not understand. You were so focused on the noises that you did not feel it when Spock’s hand engulfed yours and pressed it firmly on your wound. You turned to face him in shock and saw the tips of his ear turn slightly green. Your cheeks also turned red when you recalled the hands situation with Vulcans, the shouts and inhabitants forgotten for a moment.

“If we don’t get help soon Lieutenant, your loss of blood will result in you passing out or even worse.” his expression didn’t change for once as he tried to stop the bleeding. “How can he be so calm about this?” you thought, frustrated because you couldn’t decipher him.

In your moment of deep thought, you did not see the giant, red-skinned alien approaching Spock from behind. But when you did the first thing you noticed about the creature was a sharp spear-like object that could pierce through you both.

Your head pounded with adrenaline as you quickly got up to your feet with newfound strength and threw yourself at the giant, catching him by surprise and making him fall onto the ground. That was when you actually became aware of your situation as your vision started to blur and you dropped to the ground. With trembling hands, you reached for your phaser but the pain was unbearable.

Your eyes widened in panic as more of the aliens circled you and took hold of Spock’s shoulders. You could feel desperation and fear flood into your mind. As he struggled against their grip tears gathered in your eyes. “He wasn’t supposed to be here dammit. This is all my fault.”

You felt a painful tug at your hair and you were lifted off the ground by the alien you pushed. He shouted gibberish next to your ear but you couldn’t even hear him. All of your attention was on Spock as he struggled against the inhabitants to reach you. “[Y/N]!” he screamed and you swore you could see the worry in his eyes. Before you could respond, the alien’s fist came in contact with your abdomen and your scream echoed in the forest.

Just before the darkness consumed you, you heard Spock’s roar of anger.

~•~

Spock wasn’t a man of emotion, everyone knew that. But when he saw your lifeless body being dragged away, something in him snapped. He was mad. He was really, really mad and he even surprised himself when he let out a roar and flipped the alien who was 3 times bigger than himself, over his shoulder.

Seeing the others stunned by his outburst he quickly reached for his phaser -which he had dropped on the ground- and shot two of them down. He aimed at the other one’s head but when he fired another one came behind him and tackled him to the ground.

Just as he thought that they would knock him out too, Spock heard the sound of phaser beams and the weight on top of him was lifted. He tried to calm himself down, not knowing what came over him, all he knew was that you were taken and he needed you, with him. The sudden flood of emotions brought him confusion and his eyes watered but he quickly blinked them out.

“Oh God, Spock! Are you alright, your face is all green?”

The voice of his captain never made him this much relieved. When Spock finally got to his feet, Captain Kirk gaped at his friend. Spock’s face was filled with worry and anger but mostly fear. “[Y/N]. They took [Y/N] Jim we need to- we need to find where they took them.” Spock’s trembling voice shocked him to the point he just stared at him and blinked repeatedly.

Jim shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Of course, he was aware of the Vulcan’s feelings for you. How could he not when whenever you entered the bridge his first officer’s eyes followed you and only you. Or when the first thing he did when he entered the mess hall was to send a “Good morning Lieutenant.” your way.

Jim was aware of his feelings but he was pretty sure the stubborn Vulcan was in denial, until now. He pushed away any medical officer that dared to come near him and demanded that they formulate a plan. “I’m not leaving without them.” Spock roared when he was ignored. It made Jim snap out of his train of thought and he looked at his friend’s gree- tinted face.

“No worries Spock.” Jim smiled. “I have an idea…”

~•~

You let out yet another grunt as a fist came in contact with your face. You did not understand why would they scream things you did not understand when they should have figured that you did not speak their language by now. “Maybe they have tribbles inside their brains…” you laughed at your own thoughts as the blood loss made it hard for your mind to function properly. You kept dozing in and out until you heard a commotion outside the hut you were in.

Sounds of phasers being fired away gave away the fact that the crew was here to rescue you and you smiled, knowing that no matter what, your family got your back. Suddenly the curtains to the hut opened and came in the sound of a phaser being fired. You heard bodies hitting the ground but could not open your eyes enough to see them.

You felt the rope that was bound to your hands disappear and a very warm body was pressed against yours. Curious, you gathered all of your strength and opened your eyes only to see Spock, with a single tear coming down his left eye. “I suggest you never do that again Lieutenant [Y/L/N].” his voice cracked and you just looked at him in shock.

This was the Spock who wasn’t supposed to show emotion, the Spock whose voice never even cracked. But here he was, with you in his arms. This was the most human reaction that you ever got from him. And involuntarily, you smiled. He reached for his communicator. “Two to beam up Mr. Scott.” you heard Spock say and then white light swallowed you both.

When the familiar surroundings of the transporter room came to view, Spock didn’t wait for the medical officers to arrive. He just carried you bridal style to the medbay. You felt yourself being lowered to a biobed and his warmth was no longer with you.

Feeling bold you grabbed his hand and squeezed it with all your might. “Don’t leave me.” you whispered, your voice failing you. A ghost of a smile found itself on his lips as he answered.

“I wasn’t going to, ashayam .”

Your eyes widened at the familiar Vulcan word, and you thought that your heart was going melt because of the warmth you felt. What he did next though, was enough to make your heart explode in your chest. Spock readjusted your hands so his index and middle fingers pressed firmly against your own.

“ I ashaya du , [Y/N].”

You couldn’t hold it any longer as happy tears streamed down your face.

“I love you too, Spock.”

You closed your eyes when you saw Spock lean in and felt him press a soft kiss on your lips, his fingers never leaving yours. Your face heated up at the intimacy he displayed.

“Well, I wish you did that before they almost died.”

You jumped a little when you heard your captain’s voice, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. A grumpy Bones ushered Spock away and pulled out his tricorder. “I fail to understand why you would say that, Captain.” you heard Spock’s voice and you giggled, feeling light-headed.

“Good luck with that green-blooded hobgoblin.” Bones grumbled. You smiled and managed to say “Good luck indeed.” before you finally passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


End file.
